The LegendDex
by The Almighty Derp
Summary: A volume containing the myths and legends regarding the Legendaries.
1. Intro

Hey guys! So, after my last fanfiction was discontinued, I've decided to create a new project of something that will (hopefully) keep my interest. Essentially, this new fanfiction is a log of myths related to the Legendary Pokémon, aka the LegendDex. Each chapter will include some myth or fact about a specific legendary. I may also include some OC Legendaries. All of the entries will be written as if they were being told by Jirachi, who I have made scribe and prophet of the Counsel of Legends. This seemed appropriate due to his association to stars, which were used to predict future events. Enjoy!

Greetings, Reader. I am Jirachi, he who placed the stars in the heavens, knower of ten thousand things, scribe of the Counsel of Legends, author of the Great Library, and personal prophet to the great lord himself, Arceus. No doubt you are curious as to my writing, or how you managed to obtain such a tome. To answer the second question, the only way you, a human, are currently in possession of this book is that you have been destined for greatness, and as such, require the knowledge contained in this book. As for the first question, you merely need read on to find the answer.

For millennia, we of the legendaries have watched over the earth, protecting its inhabitants both directly and indirectly. Despite how wicked humans and Pokémon can be, we have always believed that all beings are good at heart. But I have foreseen things recently, disturbing things that may occur any day now. A great battle looms in the distance that will turn Legendaries, Pokémon, and humans all against each other. An evil being is at work, a primordial creature that seeks to return the world to chaos. However, all is not lost, for I have foreseen also a group of humans, pure of heart, who will bring an end to the war. In order to help these individuals, who you must be one of to hold this book, I have recorded the myths and legends about our kind, the legendaries, to better empower those humans. This is the history lost to time, the stories and information that could save the world or destroy it. In fact, it already has almost done both. So if you truly are one of the chosen, then read with haste, for the war may already be upon you by the time you turn the page.


	2. Chapter 1: Arceus

Here we go, the first entry, appropriately with the creator of the Pokémon universe, Arceus.

Lord Arceus is one of the most mysterious of all the Legendaries. Very few beings are even allowed in his presence, let alone learn his history. However, due to the encroaching war, lord Arceus has revealed to me some details about the origin of the universe.

In the beginning, there existed a group of primordial beings known only as the Creators. Answering to a higher power unimaginable to mortals, the Creators set off into the void of chaos, creating universes unique to themselves. Arceus was one of these beings. He was sent to an area of the void along with another being, like himself yet his polar opposite. This other being, known only as Suecra, believed in creating in a manner which, to us in the universe mad by Arceus, would be destruction. Despite their differences, the two understood a multi-universal law of order, and combined their powers to dispel the chaos and construct their universes.

After establishing the borders of the universes, Arceus began creating beings to fill the universe with life, as an extension of his will to create. These beings were the first legendaries, who would later sit upon the Counsel of Legendaries. While the Legendaries began their work, Arceus ascended and created a pocket-dimension to be a home and congregation for the Legendaries. This would be the Hall of Origin, where Arceus would remain for eons, overseeing the counsel meetings and watching over the universe. Though he has never left the Hall except in times of dire need, he still influences the universe through the legendaries and his divine will.


	3. Chapter 2: Dialga

The creation of Dialga was both a blessing for this universe and the source of a great problem. While Palkia's space would stay fixed without Dialga, his creation also led to multiple versions of the universe based on decisions made, through which only he could travel freely. Some even began to question if Dialga had become more powerful than Arceus himself. While the lord did not believe in such nonsense, he also recognized the need for something to keep Dialga's power in check. Thus, the Adamant Orbs were created.

Arceus approached Dialga, telling him that he could create a stone containing some of the time-lord's power, as a sacred item to be used in worship. Dialga agreed, and proceeded to infuse several diamonds with the power of time. When this happened, Dialga lost his ability to know the future and travel to different timelines, only able to travel through our timeline. This did not have quite the effect that Arceus had anticipated. Time began to unravel, Dialga reverted to a Primal, uncontrollable state, and a huge gap in time appeared in faraway Unova. Realizing what had happened, Arceus returned to Dialga one Adamant Orb, restoring his control over time; this also fixed his passage through time to our time stream, a restraint that humans interpret as his Steel typing.

Arceus then hid the rest of the Adamant Orbs in locations across the world, protected so that Dialga couldn't find them and restore his power to his full state. These protections didn't affect all beings though; certain human scientists managed to find a batch of Orbs. With the power of time in hand, they began working to create a device that might send Pokémon through time, encountering extinct prehistoric beasts or the products of evolution in the future. This "Time Capsule" had limited success, however, and could only receive Pokémon from the past and not send them back, and due to the number of Pokémon lost in the time stream, the project was canceled, though experimentation on the Adamant Orbs still continue.

There are some who believe that Dialga foresaw Arceus' plan to restrain his power, but allowed it anyway. These beliefs are not unfounded, for Dialga has been known as one of the wisest of the Legendaries, understanding how, though it may take many years, what may seem like a bad thing will eventually result in prosperity. However, due to his constant movements through time, Dialga may never sit sill long enough for us to ask him the truth.


	4. Chapter 3: Palkia

Sorry for the wait. Here's Palkia's entry.

When Arceus first created the universe, much was still in a chaotic state. Due to a lack of special relation, all that was created kept on falling apart. It was knowing this that lord Arceus created one of the first legendaries, Palkia. Palkia began working on creating three dimensions of length width and depth, allowing for the creation of more beings and matter.

Palkia has always been more arrogant then his counterpart. While Dialga used his powers to seek knowledge, Palkia preferred to show off his greatness to primitive humans. He would create folds in space in order to travel quickly and building new pocket dimensions, distorting much as he did so. This damage didn't go unnoticed, and Arceus soon reprimanded Palkia by sealing some of his power into several pearls known as the Lustrous Orbs. Palkia lost his ability to create new pocket-dimensions and matter, though he could still teleport.

The Lustrous Orbs were also scattered and protected from Palkia's teleportation. Like the Adamant Orbs, the Lustrous Orbs were later discovered by human researchers. Unlike their counterparts, however, much more success was found in experimentation on them. The ability to bend space allowed for the creation of a Global Trading Station, and pokemon were soon being transported all over the globe.

As for the rips in space that Palkia created, not much is known. Due to Palkia's power being removed, most of the holes could not be repaired. Some believe that a pocket-dimension was built around them, one where space and physics are completely distorted. A realm currently home to the beast known as Giratina.


	5. Chapter 4: Giratina

Wow, two uploads in one day? This must be a record for me! If you want, you can check out my other story, Vague Red Memories. By the way, most of the stuff in this fanfiction is facts mixed into my own imagination. Now enough self promoting, here's the entry for Giratina!

Much mystery surrounds the being known as Giratina. Some believe him to be a lord of the dead, while others consider him to be a demon. This misconception could be no further then the truth.

When Arceus and Suecra created their universe, both agreed that mortal beings should have limited life-spans. This presented a problem: what would happen to the spirits of the dead? Suecra believed that the spirits of the deceased should be judged by how they had performed in life, while Arcues argued that they should be reincarnated. This would remain an argument for several years between the two, until a solution was presented to them in the form of another problem.

Giratina himself was not Arcues' creation; rather, it was Suecra's equivalent to Dialga and Palkia. Giratina did his job very well, so well that he was allowed to attend the meetings of the Hall of Origin in Arceus' domain. Alas, this went to his head, leading him down a dark path. Giratina desired more power, cumulating in his meeting with the being of chaos that threatens us now. This being approached Giratina and promised him ultimate power in exchange for overthrowing both Arceus and Suecra. Giratina began creating armies of Shadow Pokémon, assembling them for a siege on the Hall of Origin. However, one of the members of his army, Absol, warned the Legendaries of Giratina's coup, and the rouge Legendary was defeated in the first day of his siege.

While Arceus understood that Giratina had been influenced by the chaos being, he was furious that Giratina would try and overthrow him. As punishment, Giratina was banished to the pocket dimension created by Palkia's space distortions to serve out his sentence. This provided Arceus and Suecra the solution for the problem regarding the spirits of the dead. The compromise stated that the souls who had just died would be judged based on actions in life. The majority of souls would be reincarnated in the world opposite the one they had live in; an ordinary person who died in Arceus' world would be reincarnated in Suecra's world, and vice versa. People and Pokémon who had lived valiantly and honorably would live forever in the Hall of Origin. If a person had been wicked and evil, however, they would be cast into the Distortion World, with Giratina as their jailer.

The Pokemon known as Absol was rewarded for his just deed. Him and all his descendents would have the power to foretell disaster. The particular Absol was blessed with a special power: the ability to reflect evil used against it. It would protect the Pokémon and People of Arceus' domain until it fell to Yveltel's wing, and was granted eternal life in the Hall of Origin. It is presently my disciple, learning the ways of foretelling other future events. In fact, it was it that first notified me of the impending war.


End file.
